


Fool's gold

by UMsArchive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, concerning the husbands' medals, from the point of view of the cleaning lady, more of a study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMsArchive/pseuds/UMsArchive
Summary: There is a large glass covered cabinet in the Katsuki-Nikiforov's house and trophies, medals and certificates of different sizes and colors are lying or hanging across its width and length. In between them, there's a division by owner, logic and sentiments.





	

Somewhere in their house, there's a seldom used study. Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov likes to be fancy, so the room is fancy in itself, the look of an old classy business man's study more than anything.  But it wasn't like Victor or even Yuuri ever did any paperwork or read fancy books in there. The room was however dusted regularly by a cleaning lady Victor had hired to come weekly for a more thorough cleaning,  whether he and Yuuri lived there at that time of the year or not. Russia was where they chose to be during the skating season and even during that time they were too busy to be at home a lot.

 

Madam  Elizaveta walked in using the spare keys as usual, various new bottles of cleaning products in a bag, ready to prepare the place for the arrival of the Katsuki-Nikiforovs for the start of 2029's figure skating season.

 

They were both past the prime age of an athlete, so they probably didn't play a central role in it these days,  Elizaveta guessed, not that she was sure what they did otherwise.

 

Elizaveta wasn't much of a fan of the sport herself, but judging by the wide glass covered cabinets in the study, she guessed they had had quite a past behind them. The objects inside were a personally painstaking job for  Elizaveta , always gathering incredulous amounts of dust. Trophies, medals and certificates of different sizes and colors were lying or hanging across its width and length.  There must've been a logic in the arrangement of them, too, which seemed mixed, but neatly so and  Elizaveta chose to carefully  keep the order in place as she cleaned. 

 

There was a division between the two sides of the cabinet, each half bearing the initials of the two owners of the house and prizes themselves.  The first half was more piled up and crowded and the predominant colour was gold. The second 's contents were comparably scarce and gold just as scarce itself.  

 

There was a virtual second division made within the first cabinet by Mr. Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov when he happened to be around during cleaning. Because, yes, Mr Victor liked a great deal to talk about the medals, but  Elizaveta could very well see a pattern of omittance in choosing what medals he'd refer to. She was sure, by pure practicability when regarding the numbers (and also by reading the various years on the prizes) that the two men hadn't both been awarded them every single year. But every story referred to one of the times when they did, although a few of them when compared to the number of years of their careers she was presented with. 

 

She knew he chose them that way because every mention of a medal of his was followed by "-and also Yuuri-," turning more earnestly to the other side of the cabinet. She also noticed the peculiarity in him not always choosing his own best achievements, but connecting them with his husband's own best. The stories in themselves were more centered on the man he had married rather than anything else, too, even the sport itself.

 

Elizaveta could only ever remember running into (and talking to) Victor and never once Yuuri. Sometimes she wondered whether her memory was failing her on that or if maybe she was mixing them up. But she definitely did still have the feeling that she knew more things about one named Yuuri and barely anything about the Russian man.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just another passing idea I had in my drafts and decided to finish and get it out of my docs - Victor is the ever infatuated husband


End file.
